The present invention relates generally to I/O performance and more particularly to I/O performance shortfalls in storage systems.
Typically, an application operating in a network environment can experience performance issues, where determination of a root cause for the performance issue of the application can include an extensive process. During this process, it is often observed that storage system operation latencies are higher than expected for favorable operating conditions. Higher latencies in storage system operations often result in application performance issues. Storage system operation latency is regarded as a measure of storage system performance and a higher latency can represent, for example, insufficient performance capabilities (e.g., too few disk drives), a configuration error, or a product of insufficient quality. However, operations of high latency can also result from causes outside the storage system.